An Easter Gift
by dcj
Summary: Who needs chocolate bunnies? Sometimes the best gifts are held not in the hand, but in the heart.


Happy Easter Everyone. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Every year, Oliver and Zoe Shaw hosted an Easter Meal. Depending on the shift Oliver and his friends were working that year, it might be a brunch or a supper. This time the Shaw's had everyone over for brunch so that they would all be able to make their later shift.<p>

This past year the fifteenth had gotten five new rookies who had quickly become an integral part of the division. Shaw was pleasantly surprised to find that throughout this time they had also become people he would consider friends. And that's why they were all invited to the annual event. That meant the house was going to be a little crazier than usual with a lot more bodies than previous years. But the Shaw's wouldn't have it any other way.

As they gathered around the table to eat, Oliver welcomed everyone to their home. "Zoe, the girls and I want to thank you all for joining us for Easter. As we gather to celebrate God's greatest gift, we hope that you'll remember to appreciate all the gifts in your life."

He looked around the table. "…the gift of friendship."

Then he turned to his wife and children. "…and the gift of love."

He looked back up at everyone. "If you're lucky enough to find it, don't take it for granted and don't ever let it go."

As all of the couples in attendance gazed lovingly at each other, Andy dared a peek at Sam only to find his dark eyes staring right back at hers. The look lasted only a few seconds but it was filled with unspoken questions – had they indeed found it, and more importantly, would they be brave enough to grab it and not let go.

Oliver intruded on their thoughts before either could come to a definite conclusion. "Zoe." He said, yielding the floor to her for grace, which she delivered beautifully before inviting all of their friends and family to enjoy the meal. And enjoy they did.

After compliments to the chefs and helping to clean up, it was all they could do to contain the kids. The weather was still a little chilly, but not so cold that they couldn't have the Easter egg hunt outside. Zoe and Oliver had spent a great deal of time that morning hiding all kinds of goodies in the back yard.

When the Easter egg hunt was finally announced, Andy was in heaven. It wasn't her first, but being an only child she realized it was so much better having lots of kids around. Not to mention that after her mom left and even the few years before, activities like this were few and far between.

She wandered the yard helping out whoever she could, whether pretending to almost step on one so the younger kids would stop her and pick it up, or pointing something out to the older kids. Every once in awhile, she would come upon one that she would pocket.

As she made her way around the yard, she would periodically end up near Sam. When she did, she would always first reach into her jacket pocket and then slide her hand into his before scurrying off to help the kids again.

The first time it happened, Sam just smiled up at her in confusion before reaching into his pocket to see what she left in there. When he pulled it out and looked at it, he grinned. _Leave it to McNally._ He looked around to find her and when their eyes met, she winked. After that the pattern repeated, she would leave something in his pocket and as soon as there was a lull in his conversation, he would reach in to check before looking to find her. She would wink at him every time and she would always get a dimpled smile in return effectively causing her to blush and look away.

Zoe watched the entire scene unfold. She loved the childlike wonder on Andy's face and she loved the look of happiness on Sam's. Zoe could mostly remember what she hid and where and Andy always seemed to pocket the same kinds. Zoe knew she had gotten some of Sam's favorites but she had assumed that he'd end up stealing them from her girls later just like he did every year. But this year he seemed to have someone else looking out for his interests.

Zoe watched in fascination the whole time they were in the backyard. When Sam wasn't involved in a conversation, his eyes followed Andy wherever she went.

Throughout the early afternoon, they played more games and Andy participated every time. She had never looked more beautiful because she just exuded pure joy. Zoe noticed and she could tell that Sam did too. When Oliver stood to join Zoe at one point, she turned to him, "tell me again why we think Andy's not good for Sam." She hadn't seen Sam this happy in a long time.

Sam had always had no strings relationships and that had suited his lifestyle, but they wanted more for their friend. They wanted him to have what they had. He deserved that and they thought he was ready for that. If he didn't find it soon, they worried that he might never have it. Oliver didn't think Andy was ready for that kind of commitment. He knew her history and he didn't think she and Sam were in the same place right now. He couldn't deny a connection between the two of them but he wasn't sure if it was enough.

When the games were over they came inside to warm up and decorate Easter eggs. Most of the other rookies went to the family room and helped themselves to a beer. Traci of course stayed to help Leo, but Andy was right there helping the kids…or maybe they were helping her. She didn't have a lot of experience with this activity either. She drank hot chocolate with them and didn't seem to feel the need to go hang out with the other singles.

She laughed and giggled with the kids, while Sam stood in the doorway watching, almost completely mesmerized by her.

Zoe went to Oliver once more. "Tell me again why this won't work."

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Oliver admitted; he had been watching the two as well. Originally he didn't want Sam going after Andy because of the TO – Rookie rule, but after that he just didn't want to see his friend hurt. He really didn't think Andy could commit.

As they were just finishing the eggs, the Shaw's oldest daughter, Madison, was also finishing up a phone call. After a brief but tense discussion with her parents, she ran from the room visibly upset. And you could tell that her parents were affected as well. They'd actually been having more confrontations with her lately; she'd wanted more freedom and they weren't ready to give it yet.

Madison ran straight to her room and flopped on the bed before starting to cry.

Andy had just come out of the bathroom after trying to get all the dye off of her hands when she heard the crying. The door was slightly ajar but Andy still knocked. Madison looked up embarrassed, wishing she had slammed the door behind her.

"Is everything ok?" Andy asked.

Madison knew who Andy was but didn't know her very well. "I'm fine."

Andy could tell that wasn't true; she'd used that answer in that same tone herself, more times than she cared to remember.

"Are you sure?" Andy pressed.

That's all it took.

Back in the dining room, Oliver and Zoe looked at each other. They didn't want to neglect their guests but they wanted to nip this in the bud. They couldn't afford to let it escalate; they valued their relationships with their kids too much. They asked Jerry and Sam to keep an eye on things and come and get them if necessary. "Go…go."

When they got to the door of Madison's bedroom, they heard her talking to Andy.

"My parents are driving me crazy." She complained. "I have to call them all the time to tell them where I am and they always ask about my homework. I'm a straight A student for heaven's sake; why do they even have to ask?"

She barely took a breath before she continued. "They want to know who I'm with, when I'll be home. And next weekend there's a party, and everyone… and I mean everyone, is going, and they said I can't."

"Why not?" Andy wondered; she wasn't going to defend anyone's actions until she knew the whole story.

"Because there won't be any parents at home." Madison answered. "They are so controlling. You're young; you must remember what it's like to have your parents up in your business all the time."

Sadly, Andy had to contradict her. "No, I don't know what you mean."

"Nice." The girl grumbled.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, come on. I know you're friends with my parents, but you can still tell me the truth."

Oliver was about to go in and save Andy, but Zoe held him back. At the same time, Sam walked up looking for Andy; he hadn't seen her for a bit and wanted to make sure she was OK. Zoe held her finger to her lips prompting Sam to be quiet.

"That's not it." Andy answered. "I really and truly don't know what you mean. When I was 14, my mom walked out on us."

The girl's eyes got really wide and she felt a little guilty. Her parents had taught her to always consider other people's feelings and she wondered if she could have spared Andy's.

Andy continued. "She left me and my dad high and dry. I haven't heard from her since."

"But you had your dad."

"I did." Andy agreed. "But when she left, he was never the same. He stopped caring about a lot of things…including me."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have…"

Andy interrupted. "No…it's ok; you couldn't have known. He drank all the time; he tried to hide it but he couldn't. And that meant it was up to me to get myself to school, to get myself fed."

She looked Madison right in the eye when she said the next part. "I would have given anything to have even one parent that wanted to know where I was, that cared if I had my homework done, that made me feel better when I was sick.

Andy paused for a second before adding quietly, "…that stopped me from making out with the wrong guy."

Both girls had tears in their eyes by that point though they couldn't help but share a quiet laugh at Andy's last comment.

Outside in the hall, Zoe was tearing up too and Oliver pulled her in close. Sam stood next to them with a lump growing in his throat; this was just one more reason to be in love with Andy. She didn't have to talk to Madison; she hardly knew her. And she didn't share her pain very often, but it was obvious she knew that her pain could save the Shaw's daughter from some of her own.

"You should be thanking your lucky stars." Andy said sincerely. "Those kids that get to go to that party; I know all about them because I was one of them. But I can guarantee you that on holidays like this, it's not the same for them. They might sit and eat together for an hour but then everyone will leave and go do their own thing. Here though, everyone stays; you can tell that your parents care and that's why people want to be here."

"You may not know it because you've always had it. But I can tell you that I would have given anything to feel what you're feeling right now. I would still give anything to have someone to come home to and talk to when I'm sad, someone to make me feel better when I'm sick. I have friends but it's just not the same, you know. When you're young, it's your parents. And now they have each other. You really need to know just how good you have it."

"I know your dad and he's one of the best people I know." Andy continued.

Shaw was actually getting choked up at that; it's always nice to hear someone speak kindly of you, but even more so when it's not for your ears.

"And I know how much he cares about you girls and how proud he is of all of you. Believe me we hear **all** the stories." Andy pretended to complain.

Madison rolled her eyes and laughed at that. She knew her dad and he could definitely go a little overboard.

"I don't know your mom as well," Andy admitted. "But she'd have to be pretty special to catch your dad's eye. And if she loves you half as much as your dad does, you are one lucky girl."

"I know it's hard to see it now when everyone else gets to do the things you want to do. But please believe me; I know what it's like to not have that. And being able to do those things can't even compare to what you have with your parents. I hope you can see it from their point of view. If anything happened to you, any of you girls, their world would be destroyed. They only do it because they love you. The good far outweighs the bad."

Madison was feeling a little sheepish. "I know you're right; they've told me those things before. It's just hard sometimes."

"I know it's hard, but I bet if you talked to those other kids they'd be more than happy to trade places with you. Let me ask you this. When everyone's together and you're deciding whose place to go to to hang out, where does everyone want to go? And I'm not talking about a party…just to hang out and have fun."

Madison looked down before admitting. "Everyone always picks here."

Andy was pretty sure that would be her answer. "Well there's a reason for that…and it's your parents. Every single one of those kids can feel how welcome they are and how loved you are. You may not talk about it, but the fact that they always pick here., that says something…they know a good thing when they see it."

The tears were flowing freely from Zoe's eyes as Andy finished up. Oliver and Sam were looking everywhere but at each other, neither one wanting the other to see how much they were affected by Andy's words.

"They actually think dad's pretty hilarious." Madison shared.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Andy replied and the girls broke out into giddy laughter.

The teary eyes forgotten, Zoe and Sam were trying hard not to laugh at Oliver. He was looking around at them almost offended; he thought he was pretty funny.

Andy stood up. "Now truthfully, is everyone… **and I mean everyone**." She teased with a grin. "…going to this party?"

Madison couldn't lie. "No…there are a few others whose parents said no too."

"Hmm? Then maybe someone needs to find something else for all of them to do together that will be just as much fun."

Madison grinned as Andy turned towards the door.

Out in the hall, they had heard Andy stand up and they looked at each other wondering if they should stay or go. Zoe made the decision for all them as she started steering them back towards the living area.

As soon as they got to the dining room, Zoe turned to Sam and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked.

She looked at Oliver, and he spoke for them. "I think I underestimated our Miss McNally. We didn't see what you saw."

"She's a keeper." Zoe agreed.

Sam smiled, happy that his friends were finally on his side when it came to Andy. He had wanted to ask Andy out the second he heard she broke up with Luke. But every time he thought about it, he either chickened out or his friends had asked him if he was sure, wondered if it was right…made him wonder. Now he was sure. After listening to Andy talk to Madison, he knew he wanted to be that person for her – the one that she talked to when she was sad and the one who took care of her when she was sick. And especially the one that made sure she only made out with the right guy - him. He knew it now.

"I should get back to the party." Andy said. "Are you coming?"

"Yes…Officer McNally?"

"Call me Andy."

"Andy?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for helping me remember."

"No problem. If you ever need to talk, you can call me anytime you want." Andy offered.

"Really?"

"Sure…just ask your dad; he has my number."

Madison got a cheeky grin on her face. "What about Uncle Sammy?"

Andy blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Does Uncle Sammy have your number?"

Madison had seen the way the two of them looked at each other and she had heard her parents talking previously about Sam and how he liked one of the rookies. She could tell that her parents weren't really sure about this officer, but after talking with Andy and realizing it was her, she had no idea why. She thought Andy was amazing.

Andy tried not to give away her feelings when she answered. "He's my partner; of course he has my number."

The two girls exchanged looks and Andy knew that she wasn't fooling Madison. They both giggled.

"Now if I could just get him to use it." Andy grumbled.

The girls came out of the hallway giggling together, a far cry from the way the younger one went in. Oliver and Zoe were smiling at the sight.

Madison met Andy's eyes and Andy squeezed her hand as they went in separate directions. The young girl went straight to her parents and hugged them. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." They said in unison. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah…it's all good. I think I'll have some friends over here instead of going to the party next weekend if that's ok?"

"Absolutely." Zoe consented. "I'm sure there are a few other kids who won't be going."

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure they'd love to come here." Madison said with a smile.

As Zoe and her daughter moved off to talk about next weekend's plans, Oliver turned to look for Andy trying to decide if he should just thank her outright. He really wanted her to know how much he appreciated what she did and that he would be happy to be someone she leaned on when she needed help. But as he saw Sam approach her, he was pretty sure she had everything she needed.

Oliver watched as the smile on her face grew to a brilliant one; her eyes sparkling with complete and utter joy. He had a feeling that Sam had finally made his move and he was a little regretful that he had been one of the people holding Sam back. He just wanted what was best for Sam…to find someone he could love as much as Oliver and Zoe loved each other.

From the look in both of their eyes, he might just have found it.

* * *

><p>A.N. In case you''re wondering, I imagine that Sam would tell Andy at some point that they overheard the conversation. I also think that Shaw would find a way to tell her and thank her as well. ( I hope Andy didn't come across as too preachy.)<p> 


End file.
